


Heroin and Honey

by XiLynn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiLynn/pseuds/XiLynn
Summary: 话不多说，酒后驾车。





	Heroin and Honey

Heroin and Honey 

“托马斯醉了，你快来一趟，十万火急哦bro.”后面还有一串地址。

戈麦斯从亮起的手机屏幕上看见他的好朋友，拜仁球门前的铁闸，德国最令人信任的中卫，波兰队的好儿婿（？）博阿滕先生发来的短信时，还差二十分钟，日历上就又该翻过一页了。

很晚了，该是睡觉的时候了。这个念头在戈麦斯脑海中一闪而过，但他还是抓起车钥匙匆匆出了家门。 _这世界上毕竟有许多比他的睡眠更重要的事_ 。

车子驶出车库的时候，戈麦斯拨通了博阿滕的电话，中卫先生喂了一声，那一头听上去嘈杂无比，戈麦斯握着方向盘，眉头一皱，省去了寒暄问候，劈头就问：“你们把他带去夜店了？”

博阿滕咽了咽口水，仿佛从这句话里听出了兴师问罪的意思，只能硬着头皮回话：“他生日嘛……他现在醉得厉害不肯回去，我们包场到十二点，等他们收拾好了正常营业，他会被认出来的。”

 _操，真会惹事_ 。戈麦斯看了眼时间，又加上一脚油门：“给我十分钟，别再让他乱跑了。”

他挂断了电话，眉头拧的更紧，他的小朋友名气太大，任何公共场合的抛头露面都应该再三谨慎，可是这个人却这么不懂事，寻欢作乐还没有分寸。

戈麦斯赶到酒吧的时候，博阿滕就站在门口等他，脸上的表情像是迎来了救星，中锋一边向里走去，一边问道：“他在哪里？”

“在钢琴下面！”门一开，博阿滕的话被吞没在巨大的音乐声中。

“啊？”

“他在钢琴下面！”中卫先生不得不又说了一遍，“罗伯特劝他很久了，他不肯出来。”

舞池的一侧支着一架三角钢琴，戈麦斯一眼就看见蹲在钢琴边的莱万多夫斯基。波兰人显然也喝了不少，说德语每几个单词就要停顿一下，他费力地把自己折起来，脖子歪成一个别扭的角度，才能看到钢琴底下正在和他说话的人。

戈麦斯走上前去，把莱万多夫斯基从地上搀了起来，波兰前锋眨巴着一双蔚蓝的眼睛望着这个突然出现的德国人，好一会儿才想起来说：“托马斯在……”

“我知道了。”戈麦斯无暇应付两个酒精上脑的人，搀着莱万多夫斯基的胳膊向站在门口的博阿滕一指，“你先和热罗姆回家去，好不好？接下来的事情交给我吧，注意安全。”

莱万多夫斯基乖巧地点点头，转身向博阿滕那里去了，戈麦斯这才蹲下身，向钢琴底下望去。

穆勒坐在地上，双手扒拉着一条琴腿，酒精使他眼角泛红。戈麦斯叹气，向他招了招手。小朋友便认出他来了，眼睛一亮傻里傻气地笑起来。戈麦斯没费力气劝他，而是起身绕到离他最近的位置，伸手一捞，把人拎了出来。

穆勒被他拉住了手肘，但是很听话地没有反抗，离开钢琴之后紧张兮兮地抬头确认了一下，发现确实是戈麦斯，便顺从地扎进中锋怀里，两条胳膊环住他的脖子，再也不肯撒手了。

这倒也省了一些事，戈麦斯搂着他站起身，把外套的兜帽拉上，怀里的人喝醉了酒脚步不稳，时不时要滑下去，戈麦斯半拖半抱，还得把他的脸埋在自己怀里以防让人看见，颇费了些力气才走出酒吧。

半夜的街道毕竟不会有什么人，稍稍远离了酒吧之后，戈麦斯低头检查小朋友的情况。穆勒迷迷糊糊的，T恤下摆不知被什么酒被泼得烂湿，酒精使他体温上升，戈麦斯只觉得怀里一团温热。 _怎么喝成这样了_ 。中锋在心里怪他。

“马里奥……”怀里的人突然嘟囔出声，火热的呼吸全喷在戈麦斯耳后，“你怎么才来？”

 _还认得出我是谁_ ？戈麦斯苦笑，刚想安慰几句，却感到颈前一暖，穆勒滚烫的舌头舔过他的喉结。戈麦斯吃了一惊，偏头想要躲开，低声喝道：“托马斯你想干什么！？停下！”

回应他的是一连串湿漉漉的亲吻，以及穆勒含糊却狡黠的声音：“就不。”

戈麦斯的车停得并不远，他几次想制止小朋友的行为，可是怀里的人腿是软的腰是软的，稍一松手就站不住，中锋舍不得摔着他，只好硬着头皮往前走。

穆勒得寸进尺，腾出一只手来解开了戈麦斯衬衫的上两颗扣子，在锁骨上咬了一口。中锋身子一僵，终于忍无可忍，将人一把掀起来扛到了肩上，警告道：“你自找的知道吗！”

他加快脚步，不理会穆勒在他肩头扭动着挣扎，匆匆向停车的路口走去。

 

穆勒觉得自己大概是被戈麦斯扔进后座的，他的后脑勺磕在另一侧车门的把手上，可他还没来得及呼痛，戈麦斯便伸手护住了他的后脑勺，随之而来的还有落在他唇上不容抗拒的吻。

车门关上之后，后座对于两个快一米九的男人而言显得十分狭小。戈麦斯尽量不压着穆勒，他们在拥挤的空间中贴合在一起。

酒精使小朋友展现出前所未有的主动，他攥着中锋的领口，将自己的舌头送进对方温湿的口腔，他一次次深呼吸，中锋身上有沐浴露和须后水的味道。 _是我的_ 。他想。 _全都是_ 。他甚至分开双腿，屈膝缠在戈麦斯腰间，手指窸窣着解开了自己的皮带。

他在亲吻的间隙发出满意的气音，直到两人唇舌分离，戈麦斯亲吻他的脖颈，拉开领口吮吸锁骨，伸手探进衣服里磨捻着乳尖，穆勒从鼻腔里发出哼叫声。

戈麦斯把他的T恤掀到腋下，小朋友赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气中，其实他也情愿这样，酒精叫他浑身发烫。他实在是瘦削，甚至连肌肉的轮廓也并不明显，戈麦斯低头吮吸他的胸膛，他低低呻吟着仰起脖子，好在中锋托着他脑袋的手掌十分稳当。

落在身上的亲吻有增无减，中锋终于放过了他胸前已经红肿起来的可怜的凸起，转向没有肋骨遮罩的腹部。

戈麦斯轻轻放开了垫在穆勒脑后的手，把他的裤子向下拉了拉，他故意在穆勒小腹上啃咬，犬齿划过柔软的皮肉，穆勒像是触电一样扭身想躲，中锋喝了声“不许动”，他便只好乖乖地任由对方在自己身上撩拨点火。

小朋友身上被泼了一杯酒， _是啤酒吧_ ，戈麦斯很快尝到了他皮肤上残余的酒精味道，他细细舔舐，尽数吞咽，不肯放过一星半点。穆勒的喘息声随着粗糙的舌苔每一次在肚子上紧贴着滑过而越来越粗，他的腹部随着喘息而剧烈起伏，有那么几次，中锋偏着头，几乎贴上面颊。

“呃——马里奥！！！”当戈麦斯故意用舌尖卷过他肚脐的时候，穆勒的腰猛然一缩，他的惊呼声拔高了，几近哀求地望着似笑非笑的中锋，“别碰那儿……够了，不要了……”

“这就够了？你这里头盛着酒，你自己不知道吗？”中锋埋头又嘬了一下，穆勒发出虚弱的呻吟，不由自主地抬了抬腰，伸手按在他的后脑勺上。戈麦斯就笑他：“口是心非啊。”

穆勒被逗得肚皮发颤，想躲又不敢，几次挺腰迎合又被下腹一阵阵快感刺激得酥了身子，只能低头眼睁睁看着戈麦斯不厌其烦地在他肚子上最敏感的地方折腾，不一会儿，裤子里的阴茎就硬了起来。

前锋一面亲吻着温热的身子，一面不忘问他：“真的不要了？我还没尝够呢……要我停下吗？”

“……呃，别咬……马里奥……呜，我说错了，还，还不够……啊……” _这个人，这个人可真是坏啊_ 。他明知道这是他身上最不能碰的地方，却偏偏要折磨他。“呜……嗯、嗯，轻点儿！我……哈……哈、啊！！”穆勒越想越委屈，索性不再压抑溢到嘴边的呜咽，像是赌气似的，屁股着皮革座位，主动挺起腰，仿佛打挺的鱼一样，把自己温软的小腹送上门去，直到中锋亲吻他，才心满意足地泄劲。

这个动作很快让他精疲力尽，戈麦斯直起身子，居高临下看着他大片裸露的肌肤上从胸膛到下腹散布的吻痕，问道：“还觉得够吗？”

小朋友被他欺负得瘫软在座位上，伸手遮在被吻湿的虚软的肚子上护着，像是怕他再这么来一次，一面喘一面小声说：“我不够……还，还要别的……”

戈麦斯扫一眼他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，轻轻笑了，故意说道：“想要什么，该怎么做，你自己知道。”

穆勒羞恼地望着他，却还是乖乖翻过身，侧躺在座位上，两条腿垂在外侧，虚虚踩住车底，狭小的空间里只有两个男人呼吸的声音。穆勒躺稳了，伸手拉下裤子，露出一半屁股，红着脸瞄戈麦斯的脸色。

“真懂事。”戈麦斯夸道，他伸手从前座中间的储物盒里翻出一个套，撕开包装套在手上，就着包装里自带的润滑油，把中指塞进穆勒屁股里。

“唔——！！”穆勒立即随着他的动作发出绵长而愉悦的呻吟。可戈麦斯却不着急满足他，那根中指慢条斯理地在他肠道里有一下没一下地抽插，并不往深处去，也不刻意勾起指节去追求刺激。

“嗯……嗯……唔……”穆勒的额头抵在坐垫上，交叠的腿根不安分地摩擦着，他感觉到后穴里一阵阵发痒，像是有什么不安分的小虫子顺着肠道一直钻进肚子里。

那点似有似无的快感逼得他拼命把屁股往戈麦斯手上蹭。可中锋却像是不解风情，见穆勒难耐的样子，反而渐渐住了手。

“马里奥——”穆勒忍不住了，他又挪了挪，试图把中锋的手指再吞进去一点，他试探着恳求，“你、你动一动，呃……你动一动，好不好？”

戈麦斯等的就是这句话，闻言便俯下身去，贴在他耳根问：“你说，想让我怎么动——是不是这样？”

“啊——！”戈麦斯说着最后一句话，冷不防把食指也送了进去，穆勒惊叫出声。

戈麦斯摸到他腿根的肌肉一阵阵紧缩，后穴翕张，努力吞咽着增大一倍的异物，索性也不再戏弄他，依着他的意思加快了抽插的动作。

小朋友湿热的肠道因为主人极力配合而渐渐松弛起来，里面的触感绵软而柔韧。中锋的手指在里面搅动着，他偶尔会弯曲手指，或者摁在某个位置重重一捻，这些小动作总是能让穆勒抠紧座位边缘。

润滑剂被搅出细小的白沫，粘在穆勒的臀缝里，他的屁股浑圆挺翘，腰身曲线优美，消失在湿皱的T恤下。穆勒闭着眼睛，整个人随着戈麦斯每一次插入而微微晃动，鼻息急促，时不时发出“嗯嗯”的哼叫。

戈麦斯伸手扶住他的腰，看见他享受的样子，便问道：“托马斯？”

“嗯……？”

“你舒服吗？”

“嗯……”穆勒哼了一声，又像是自言自语似地说道，“嗯……舒服，唔……”

“还要不要？”

穆勒没有回话，却不由自主地蜷起在上的一条腿，像是个隐晦的邀请。

戈麦斯会意，又添上一根手指。三指并用作动起来，小朋友的肠道撑得有些发疼，没插几下之后他便皱着眉头睁开眼睛：“马里奥，疼啊……呃，太、太多了……”

戈麦斯揉着他后腰哄道：“过一会儿就好了，听话。”

穆勒只好乖乖躺回去。中锋并没有骗他，肠道中的褶皱被充分撑开，稍微适应一会儿之后，身后被填满所带来的酥麻快感入侵了他的神经。穆勒又找回了先前的感觉，放松身体迎接入侵。

他的把一条胳膊搁在腰侧，下意识攥紧了依然半湿的衣摆，被吻湿的地方裸露在空气中，感觉凉丝丝的，而偏偏屁股里热的要命。手指搅出的水声在狭小的车厢里被清晰地放大，那大概是这世界上最淫荡的声音了，穆勒耳廓微红地想道。

可是手指所能照顾到的深度毕竟有限，穆勒的阴茎也硬透了，戈麦斯却故意不碰他前面，前后两端都得不到释放，很快让他烦躁起来。“马里奥……”小朋友动了动屁股，像是喝了酒就完全不顾羞耻，脱口讨道，“再深一点……不，你进来吧……哈……你进来、好不好？”

戈麦斯伺候他到现在，自己也胯间发胀，出了一身薄汗，听见他这句话，便十分痛快地把手指抽了出来。肠道骤然空虚，穆勒发出不满的呜咽声。

可是，出乎他的意料，戈麦斯并没有解开裤子直捣而入，反而帮他拉上裤子，甚至细心地系上了他的皮带扣。

穆勒怔愣地看他做完这一切，被酒精和情欲占据的大脑还没能理出一个头绪来，戈麦斯反手拉开身后的车门，直起上身耸了耸肩：“车上没有别的套了……”

中锋下车，扶着车门居高临下地望着小朋友，他看出了小朋友眼 中的惶恐哀求，忍不住勾起唇角：“你得乖乖等到回家哦。”

他说罢便一把关上车门，快走几步钻进了驾驶室。后座的人一动不动，像是还没明白自己身上发生了什么事，直到车子发动，戈麦斯才听见一声如梦初醒的呜咽随着加速度带来的后坐力轻轻传来。

中锋瞥一眼后视镜，看见一个棕色卷毛的脑袋摇摇晃晃地出现在视野里。小朋友费力地坐起来，小心翼翼地挪动自己刚刚被玩弄过的屁股，他脸色潮红，喘息着把额头抵到了驾驶座的靠背上。

戈麦斯强迫自己把注意力集中在眼前的马路上， _见鬼，为什么他神智不清的时候会辣成这样_ ？“怎么了啊？”他明知故问。

“马里奥，唔……” _操。这犯规。他声音里有哭腔吗？他声音里是不是带哭腔？_ “我好难受……呃，我想要你……”

“我得开车，宝贝，一会儿就到了。”戈麦斯耐着性子哄他，话锋一转，语带戏谑，“你不如给自己找点乐子吧，让自己舒服点儿，是不是？”

“我，我……”小朋友嗫嚅的声音渐小下去，他把手塞进裤子里，握住了勃起的阴茎。他甚至想不起要先解开皮带，那圈硬皮革勒着他的手腕，使他只能以别扭的姿势小幅度撸动。

安全套包装里的润滑剂怕是带一点催情的功效， _或者只是因为他自己_ ？穆勒忍不住扭腰，拿屁股磨蹭着座垫，想缓解身体里的燥热和酥痒。可是这点安慰远远不够，穆勒安分了没一会儿，开始喃喃呼唤戈麦斯的名字。

“马里奥……马里奥……马里奥……”

“马里奥……帮帮我啊……”

“我难受……唔，马里奥……”

戈麦斯只好含糊地哄着他，不敢再逗他多说一个字。开玩笑，小朋友再这样毫无意识地说下去，他们俩都得射在车里。

 

后来戈麦斯大概是靠他13年欧冠决赛在替补席上熬过整场的定力才能安全把车开回家里，在车库里倒进车位的时候他打了一把非常粗暴的转向，小朋友被惯性推到车门上，嗔怒地朝驾驶座靠背狠踹了一脚。

戈麦斯熄火下车，一把拉开后座车门，靠在门上的穆勒身子一歪，被他抱了个满怀。戈麦斯本想搀着他走回去，可小朋友脚一沾地便趔趄了一下，险些软到地上，戈麦斯只好又把他搂回来，想了想，伸手摸向他腿间，触手又湿又冷，戈麦斯笑了：“射了呀？”

穆勒没反应过来，戈麦斯不想耽搁，半扶半抱地拉起他，往电梯走去。

好在夜很深了，一路上没遇见任何邻居，也省下了解释两个大老爷们儿深更半夜搂搂抱抱的事儿。

戈麦斯掏钥匙开门，弯腰脱掉了穆勒的鞋，对稍微缓过来一点儿的小朋友说：“到床上去，托马斯，自己去。”

“你——”

“我这就来！”戈麦斯手上拎着他的鞋子，“快去！听话！”

穆勒跌跌撞撞地向屋里走去，戈麦斯这才有空把一片混乱的玄关把他自己收拾一下，换了鞋，然后也走向卧室。

在通往卧室的那几步路上戈麦斯留意到了散落在脚边的熟悉的衣物，从湿皱的T恤到内裤沿途散落，这使他对即将见到的景象有所准备，但当他穿过大敞着的卧室门看见床上一丝不挂的穆勒的时候，依然不由自主的捏紧了门框。

穆勒在他的床上，准确地说是在床头，小朋友跪坐着，背对门口，两只手撑在墙上，像是想从光滑的墙体上寻找一些聊胜于无的支撑。他浑身赤裸，瘦削的脊背和腰线弓着一道弧线，大概是屁股里实在空虚，他自己扒拉过一个枕头骑在两腿之间，白嫩圆翘的臀瓣搁在柔软的布料上，臀缝被撑开了，戈麦斯眯起眼睛，几乎能看见被折腾过的穴口那点淡红颜色。

_这可真是……_

戈麦斯两步跨上了床，从床头柜里摸出润滑剂和安全套，匆匆蘸满三根手指，将它们塞进穆勒屁股里。穆勒闷哼出声，先前的扩张足够充分，足以让他们不必从头再来， _哦，从头再来？那会要了他的命_ ！小朋友漂亮的腰塌下去，伴随着低低的呻吟配合着放松身体，充足的润滑让他很快重新适应了手指的尺寸，然后，自然而然地，手指的劣势再一次暴露出来。

而这一次戈麦斯没有戏弄他，或许因为他比他更饥渴难耐？中锋侵入他身体内部，一边揉着他漂亮的腰窝一边向内推进，很快就来到了不曾被手指照顾到的地方。肠道更深处被缓慢地撑开，穆勒强迫自己放松，却还是不由自主地收缩着肠肉。

戈麦斯抓住他的肩膀，一下一下顶撞起来，每一次捅到最深处时穆勒都能感觉到自己身后满满当当的，他被撑满的肠道几乎能感觉到对方阴茎上柔软地鼓胀着的血管。很难受，很辛苦，但也很舒服。他闭上眼睛，从鼻腔里发出绵长的、诱人的呻吟。

穆勒一只手无力地撑在墙上，另一只攥着两腿之间的枕头的一角，他的阴茎又渐渐硬了起来，洁白柔软的布料已经被他的前液和穴口的润滑剂沾湿了，但他无暇去想这个枕头今晚没法睡了的事，也许今夜他们根本不会睡， _何况马里奥、马里奥总会有办法的_ —— “呃…呃、嗯…嗯…嗯……”穆勒的呻吟声变得有节奏，应和着身后捣进他屁股里的阴茎。戈麦斯每一次都整根没入，以至于穆勒几乎能感觉到他一次次碾开骨骼和肌肉的缝隙。或者说，是穆勒纵容他那么做的，这样一来先前手指无法触碰的酥痒之处都被一一照顾，那些沿途噬咬着钻进他肚子里的细小虫子，正在被快感杀死。

他在喘息中回过头去，那双橄榄叶一样的绿眼睛含着水， _他有些怕了_ ，戈麦斯很默契地附身亲吻他，安慰这个还有些不太清醒的小朋友。

“唔嗯……”穆勒被他堵上嘴巴，呻吟转化为含糊的哼叫，小朋友反手扳住他的脖子，跟他一起直起身来。中锋的吻渐次落在他耳后、颈窝、肩膀，中锋的鼻息喷洒在他皮肤上，与此同时，他身后的入侵并没有减慢分毫，挺直的腰杆让他的肠道愈显狭窄，肌肉被迫挤压带来一点点酸胀，但完全被充满的饱胀感也同时增加。在穆勒身后，戈麦斯似乎并不因为稍显艰难的开拓而感到困扰，相反地，在保持一段时间有节奏的抽插之后，穆勒慵懒而享受的呻吟中突然混进一声短促的尖叫。

他及时收住了声，但并不妨碍他爽得大腿酥软。 _是那里了_ 。戈麦斯又一次成功找到了他的前列腺。他身体里那个甜蜜的敏感点。他暗暗盼望着中锋会因为沉浸于方才的快感而没有听见他失控的声音，那地方很舒服，很诱人，但也很要命，且他的马里奥从来不肯听他求饶。

戈麦斯又有意无意地几次蹭到了那里，穆勒咬住嘴唇，强忍着尖叫和呻吟，阴茎难以控制地吐出一波一波前液，他试图让自己的腰塌下去，并且随着戈麦斯每一次动作顶跨扭腰，试图躲过那些过于准确和密集的冲撞。

而他的小动作怎么可能瞒得过戈麦斯呢？中锋饶有兴趣地看他做出那些徒劳而可爱的反应，欣赏他每一次被顶到前列腺时僵直的脊背，终于决定不必让他继续自作聪明。

“托马斯啊……”戈麦斯低声叫着他的名字，右手从他胸前游走到肚脐，手臂环过他腰侧，在小腹上牢牢箍住，“你在躲什么呀？”

穆勒倏地一愣，而他的不曾出口的回答，被体内骤然加剧的快感分解成支离破碎的呻吟。小朋友紧紧扒着中锋的手臂，这个动作带来更多的是心理安慰，毕竟他整个人在中锋怀里战栗着，喘息着，逃无可逃。

“你为什么想躲开，宝贝？”那把低沉的、撩人的嗓子依旧在他耳边响着，“告诉我，这样感觉好吗？我是不是弄疼你了？说话，说出来……”

穆勒张了张嘴，想在呻吟的间隙说出几个单词，又几次因为羞耻感欲言而止。小朋友的耳尖染红了，低垂下头颅，可他实在架不住戈麦斯一遍遍发问，中锋哄他，逗他，诱导他，非要从他嘴里听见一个清晰的答案。终于他像是追求奖励的驯兽，带着哭腔吐出一个单词：“胀……”

他一点没有撒谎，他的身体几乎要被快感撑满了，中锋火热的阴茎一次次充盈他的肠道，粗鲁而果决地碾过他的前列腺，他腹内酸软发胀，恨不得化成一滩水。 _这不成，这不成了_ ，他头昏脑热地想，太满了，他受不住的。

“马里奥，太、这太深了……”他呢喃着，像是在自言自语，“你，你轻点儿……好胀啊……”

他被戈麦斯圈禁在怀里，像是个昏昏沉沉满嘴胡话的孩子，他太为难了——在温暖和困乏中吞咽着唾液，努力向身后的人描述着，他那么急于想让戈麦斯知道，自己身体里的灼烫、充盈、酸胀，令人毛孔舒张的酥麻，以及，像是被襁褓紧紧包裹的婴儿那样的信任、安全、爱。

戈麦斯在他耳边低沉地叹息，抱紧了他。他的阴茎被穆勒紧紧纠缠住，那里面湿热而柔软，他能感觉到肠道每一次收绞，就像一张不断吮吸的嘴巴。穆勒的身体在抗拒他，抗拒一个无礼的入侵者，肠肉从各个方向挤压着蠕动着，想把他推出体外；可是，它的主人欲拒还迎，小朋友眼下被酒精和动物本能支配，生理泪水氤氲在睫毛上，腹股沟柔嫩的皮肤上覆着一层亮晶晶的薄汗，大腿根部的肌肉一阵阵内缩，他一心想要被戈麦斯完全充满，哪怕贯穿身体也在所不惜。

穆勒眯着眼睛向后仰去，顺势靠到了戈麦斯身上，他的后脑勺轻轻枕着中锋的肩膀，整个人软绵绵地脱了力。快感从小腹辐散到全身，中锋狠撞前列腺的时候他没办法控制自己身体的痉挛， _他快忍不住了_ 。

显然他不是唯一一个注意到他自己濒临高潮的人，戈麦斯一边亲吻他的鬓角，一边伸手托住了他两腿之间弹动着的阴囊。“嗯——”小朋友一句呜咽还在咽喉便戛然而止，中锋温暖的手掌包裹着他最脆弱的部分，手指微微一动，鼓胀的囊袋就在掌心颤巍巍地抽搐起来。穆勒一把攥住了床单。

“你啊……”戈麦斯附在他耳畔轻声细语地问，“明年这个时候你就二十九岁了，后年，就是三十岁……到三十岁的时候你也打算像这样没轻没重地喝酒吗？”

穆勒嘴唇翕张，却说不出话来，甚至连大气也不敢喘一声。

戈麦斯挑起眉毛，用另一只手握住他的阴茎，拇指在前端轻轻一抹，指腹准确地摁在了输精管细小的出口上。

“马里奥——”小朋友惊喘了一声。唯一出口被封闭，他体内无处驱散的情欲，亟待发泄的快感，浓稠的、粘腻的精液，一下子失去了出路。戈麦斯可不常这样折磨他的，这使穆勒再一次意识到自己低估了中锋今晚的恼怒。

“说话。”戈麦斯语调平静，甚至听不出这人正身处于一场无与伦比的性爱之中， _这可真是不公平_ ，“你明年还打算这样吗？”

“呃，明年……不，明天，都不这样了，再也不了。”穆勒断断续续地回答，“我错了，马里奥，我、我……”

戈麦斯在他耳边嗤笑了一声：“嗯，还知道认错？”可是他手上的劲道却丝毫没有松懈，反而将自己更加精准地送进穆勒身体里。

“马里奥，我好难受……”怀里的小朋友终于忍不住求饶起来，哭腔颤抖的嗓音显示出他眼下痛苦又舒爽的矛盾处境，“我，我忍不住了……放开我吧……”

中锋对这样的哀求充耳不闻，他的阴囊抽打在小朋友的臀瓣上，与后者支离破碎的声音混合在一起。

“太胀了……太胀了，唔，让我射吧……让我，呃……”

他没有力气说更多的话了，后面的求饶都在喉咙里化为带哭腔的呜咽声。

穆勒不知道自己是什么时候射的，但前列腺高潮层层叠覆，持续了很久，他听见自己尖叫，他感觉到自己浑身战栗，直到戈麦斯低吟着射精。

戈麦斯从他屁股里退了出来，然后终于放开了他，他的小腹一阵抽搐，精液一波一波地射在中锋掌心，直到他疲软的阴茎再也吐不出什么。他费力地中锋怀里打了个滚，两条小细胳膊抱住后者的脖子，然后疲倦地闭上眼睛。

穆勒趴在戈麦斯怀里，迷迷糊糊地感觉到戈麦斯从床头扯过纸巾把他们草草擦净，还感觉到冰凉的湿纸巾抹过自己肿胀不堪的后穴， _后来呢？_ 好像戈麦斯试图抽身离开，他筋疲力尽，说不出话来，只能着急地抱紧了他，于是戈麦斯又搂着他坐了好久，像是哄熟睡的小婴儿一样轻拍着他光裸的脊背。

 _再后来呢？_ 他不知道了。当戈麦斯丢完那个充满了精液的套回到卧室的时候，他已经沉沉睡去。中锋扔开那个被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的枕头，爬上床躺在他身边。

 _唉，这个要命的孩子_ 。戈麦斯替他揉按着在睡梦中依然轻轻抽搐的身体，想到自己明天早晨睁眼之后，就要对付一个宿醉未消、一肚子酒精、被操得一塌糊涂的小朋友，便暗暗苦笑起来。

一个枕头也足够了吧，毕竟小朋友总是会在熟睡中蜷缩进他的怀里。

 

很晚了，该是睡觉的时候了。

  
  



End file.
